With improvement of storage capacity and processing ability of a mobile terminal, the terminal can store mass user data, including personal data such as phone book, short message, timing schedule, notepad, photo, etc., and commercial data such as mail for business transaction, special software, etc. In the case that the terminal which stores data of personal information is lost or authorized to be used by others, there is a need for a method of controlling the data to ensure them against leakage.
The current methods related to mobile locking mainly comprise utilizing the following mechanisms.
Terminal mobile phone password: after this function is opened, a password must be input when a mobile phone is started up, that is, this password is the locking for the mobile phone itself.
PIN (personal identification number) code (i.e. PIN1 code): it is a personal identification number code for SIM card security. After this function is enabled, a PIN1 code must be input when a mobile phone is started up, that is, this PIN1 code is the locking for SIM card. If the mobile phone password and the PIN1 code are used simultaneously, the PIN1 code is input first, and then the mobile phone password is input. After input error for the PIN1 code occurs for 3 times, the SIM card will be locked and a PUK code is needed to unlock it.
PIN2 code: it is a personal identification number code for functions such as restricting dialing, setting cost limit. If the function of restricting dialing is enabled, then only a pre-configured number can be dialed and a phone book is unusable in the mobile phone. After input error for the PIN2 code occurs for 3 times, the mobile phone will be locked and a PUK2 code is needed to unlock it.
Unlocking code for SIM card: it is mainly used for unlocking the function of locking SIM card to prevent an unknown and unapproved SIM card from being used in the mobile phone. The function of locking SIM card can be enabled. Thus, if the SIM card in the mobile phone is unapproved, an unlocking code needs to be input according to a prompt when the mobile phone is started up.
The four methods described above all involve direct manual operation on the terminal, and the codes needs to be preset. If the terminal is not at hand of the holder, the codes can not be set temporarily. For the case that the terminal is lost, the locking control described above can not be carried out as long as the terminal remains in start-up state; for the case that the terminal is authorized temporarily to be used by others, personal data stored by the holder can not be ensured against leakage without affecting basic functions.
In summary, at present, in the case that the mobile terminal is lost or authorized temporarily to be used by others, there is not yet a method which can ensure that all or part of personal data of a user can be efficiently controlled.